1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly and a method of forming the same. Specifically, the sliding window assembly is one that is typically used in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the prior art. The sliding window assembly includes a frame attached to the vehicle. A first fixed panel and a second fixed panel are attached to the frame and are spaced from each other defining an opening therebetween. A pair of tracks is attached to the frame and a sliding unit is slideable along the pair of tracks between an open and closed position to modify the size of the opening.
The frame includes an upper and a lower horizontal rail. One of the pair of tracks is attached to the upper horizontal rail and the other of the pair of tracks is attached to the lower horizontal rail. The frame also includes a pair of vertical rails extending between and engaging the upper and lower horizontal rails. Typically one of the pair of vertical rails extends along the first fixed panel at the opening and the other of the pair of vertical rails extends along the second fixed panel at the opening.
The pair of vertical rails adds structural rigidity to the sliding window assembly when the sliding window assembly is attached to the vehicle. Also, the pair of vertical rails attach to the first and second fixed panels to maintain the fixed panels in position relative to each other during assembly of the sliding window assembly to the vehicle. Additionally, each of the pair of vertical rails includes a seal for sealing against the sliding unit.
However, it is advantageous to reduce the amount of material used to manufacture the sliding window assembly and it is advantageous to reduce the weight of the sliding window assembly. As such, it would be advantageous to manufacture a sliding window assembly that eliminates the need for the pair of vertical members while still maintaining the rigidity and sealing capabilities of the sliding window assemblies of the prior art.